Aragonite Meets The Doctor
by Alyss The Timelady 081395
Summary: This is a short story I wrote once for a science class. A girl named Aragonite meets the doctor and strangeness ensues. Reviews would be appreciated.


One night, as Aragonite Pseudo Hexagonal was on her way home from a party, she got angry at herself for not watching the time. She was late getting home. She didn't pay attention while she was walking, so she ran in to a skinny man in a blue pinstripe suit and a brown jacket. He was hurrying past her into a blue police phone box. She thought that he was strange but she was really late getting home, and her mum was going to yell at her, so she kept running towards home.

Aragonite Pseudo Hexagonal Had white streaks in her hair, liked to wear white, gray, yellowish-white, or reddish-white colored clothes. She has a very fond habit of columns. Aragonite shines with a vitreous or glassy luster, and she has a very fluorescent and phosphorescent personality. Her family originated in Spain.

Just as Aragonite was going in to her house, she saw a very suspicious looking blue police box that she was sure wasn't there before and the same man that ran into her started running towards her house. That was when she noticed the big robotic-person-looking things coming from her house carrying her mum. The man suddenly whipped out a sort of blue-light-stick-thing and yelled at her to run. She thought it was a prank, so she just went up to the metal man and started knocking on him. "Oi, Come and put my mum down! Joke's gone on long enough, this ain't funny!" said Aragonite.

The man tackled her just as the metal man went to strike her. "We need to get out of here," said the man. "I ain't going with you!" yelled Aragonite, "I don't even know you!" The man turned, looked at her, then put out his hand. He calmly said, "Hello, I'm the Doctor." Then he pulled her up of the ground and dragged her toward the police box.

"That police box won't protect us from those metal men!" Aragonite shouted.

"Yes it will!" the Doctor shouted back.

"But, Doctor it's just a box!" shouted Aragonite, just as the Doctor pushed her in. Aragonite looked around her. "But I was certain it was just a box!" she said in a small voice. The Doctor simply said "Welcome to my TARDIS."

What's a TARDIS and also what was that blue-light-stick-thing?"

The Doctor was busy running around the centre console pushing buttons, turning wheels, and spinning things. "TARDIS means Time And Relative Dimensions In Space, and that was a sonic screwdriver."

"But that still doesn't explain what it is."

"Yes, it does! It means that it travels in time and space and every once in a while to other dimensions."

"O….K…Then…But it's bigger on the inside! How is it bigger on the inside?"

"Because of what I just said. The outside has smaller dimensions than the inside. Gosh you're thick!"

"Oi!"

Suddenly there was a wheezing noise and the central column started moving. "Where are you taking us?" asked Aragonite.

"Somewhere where hopefully we can get some answers," said the Doctor.

"Do you mean that you don't have any answers!?" yelled Aragonite.

Just as suddenly as the wheezing noise started it had stopped. The Doctor was on his way out the doors, when Aragonite jumped in his way.

"You can't go out there, that metal man could kill you!"

"But we've moved. We aren't by your house anymore."

"But that's not possible!"

"In a TARDIS it is."

"So, then where are we?"

"In Torchwood 3 by Cardiff Bay."

"What's Torchwood?"

"You'll see." The Doctor then left the TARDIS.

There was a man waiting outside. He had blue eyes, slightly tussled air, and wore an old military coat that looked like it was from world war II. "Hello, I'm Captain Jack Harkness." The man said.

"Stop it!" said the Doctor sounding slightly annoyed. Aragonite looked around and saw that they were in a huge building and that there was a pterodactyl flying around. Suddenly the pterodactyl swooped down and grabbed her. Jack and the Doctor started yelling at it to put her down. Aragonite was slightly scared, but she put on a brave face and pried the creature's claws off of her. While still holding on, she climbed to up to its back, sat, then started yelling at it.

"Oi, Take me down at once!"

The pterodactyl looked back at her with a look that was slightly surprised.

"That's right. You heard me. TAKE ME DOWN! NOW!

It looked at her sullenly, but did as she told him. The Doctor and Jack looked at her in awe.

"I've never seen him do that before." said the astonished Captain. The Doctor was rubbing the back of his neck. Then he looked at Jack. "Where did you get the pterodactyl?" he inquired.

"Ianto found him flying round a warehouse," answered Jack. Then they looked back at Aragonite and saw she was petting the pterodactyl. Jacks jaw dropped. Aragonite looked at him. "What?" she asked. He shrugged and turned to the doctor. "So, I'm guessing that this isn't a social visit, considering how much you dislike Torchwood," said Jack, "Also who is this young lady?" Aragonite walked over to Jack, put out a hand and introduced herself.

"I'm Aragonite Pseudo Hexagonal."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." commented Jack.

"Stop it!" yelled the Doctor.

"What? Can't I just talk to people?"

"No! because you flirt with everyone!"

"So…Why are here?"

"Cybermen are back."

"Oh…well let go and get my team."

The Doctor and Aragonite watched as Jack went to go fetch his team.

"Now that we are all here, could we get some introductions?" asked the Doctor.

Jack pointed at a woman with green eyes and hair that was a dark brown to almost black. She had a gap between her two front teeth when she spoke and when she did she had a welsh accent. "I'm Gwen Cooper," she stated.

Next, Jack pointed to a man with brownish-black hair. He was wearing a lab coat. "I'm Owen Harper, the Cardiff Torchwood medical officer," he said.

Then, Jack pointed at an oriental or Japanese looking woman. "My name is Toshiko Sato, but my coworkers call me Tosh. I work the tech." she explained.

Finally, he put his arm around a man in a nice-looking suit. "And this is Ianto Jones, our doorman, coffee maker, and driver, who knows everything." stated Jack. "I try my best, sir. Although it is true," said Ianto, "it says so on my file."

The Doctor looked like he wanted to argue but Aragonite spoke before he could. "Well it's nice to meet all of you."

"Cybermen are back." stated the Doctor. Everyone but Aragonite gasped. "What are Cybermen?" she asked. They all looked at each other.

"Cybermen are big metal men that harvest human brains, wipe out all of the emotions, and leave cold logic in its place," explained Jack, "And they use very painful ways to do it."

"Oh…," said Aragonite sadly, "Does that mean my mum is doomed?"

"Not necessarily," said the Doctor, "they might not have converted her yet."

"Yeah, well her chances are getting slimmer the longer we wait." said Jack.

"Then what are we waiting for?!" shouted Aragonite.

"We don't know where they are at," grimaced the Doctor and Jack at the same time. They looked at each other with surprise.

"Then use me as a decoy." pleaded Aragonite.

"No Way!" they both said again at the same time.

"Ianto, Tosh, try and find their base of operations. Look for unusual fluctuations in the electrical power grid." ordered Jack.

"Yes sir," said Ianto. Tosh and Ianto left the room and when to their computers to look for any fluctuations. Everyone else just sat, made small talk, and wait for any results. Suddenly Ianto and Tosh ran into the room. "We found loads of fluctuations at a deserted warehouse on the outskirts of town." Tosh told Jack.

"Ok, everyone into the TARDIS," said the Doctor.

"No, I think we'll take the vans." said Jack.

"Why?" asked the Doctor, "I could take us there and back within a couple seconds."

"Because it's not entirely reliable for taking you where you want to go," stated Jack.

"Whatever," muttered the Doctor, "let's go."

Everyone piled into the vans and drove through town. They had to go through some rural areas to get to the warehouse. "It's so beautiful out here that it almost makes you forget why we are driving in this area." commented Aragonite. Finally, they arrived at the warehouse. There was a big chain gate and fence all around it. Aragonite was the first one out of the vans. She ran up to the gate and tried to open it but it was locked. She fished a bobby pin out of her hair and started picking the lock. Before the Doctor could say "Allons-y", Aragonite had the lock open. She pushed the gate open and ran through. "Wait!" shouted the Doctor, "The cybermen could kidnap you and try to turn you into one of them!" Suddenly a Cyberman stepped in front of her. "Stop Now." It stated in a slightly feminine computer voice.

Aragonite stopped in shock, "Mum? Mum, is that you?"

"I used to be your mum, but now I've joined a greater cause." stated the Cyberman. Aragonite broke down crying. "Don't be sad, soon you will be like me. You won't feel sadness or hurt." said the Cyberman. Then, it grabbed her and sent just enough electricity through her to knock her unconscious. As Aragonite fell to the ground, the Cyberman swooped to pick up her body and walked away. The Doctor and Jack started yelling and running towards the Cyberman when it turned around and started shooting at them. Jack got shot in the chest, leg, and middle of his head. The Doctor just kept on running not even stopping to see if Jack was all right. Ianto went to help Jack, but it was too late. Jack was dead. Ianto turned away from the body and started crying. All of a sudden, Ianto heard a gasp of breath behind him. Jack was starting to sit back up. He yelled at Ianto to not worry about him and go catch up with the others.

Aragonite stirred into consciousness and found that she was strapped to a sort of table. There was the Cyberman standing by her side. It turned on a machine and a bunch of what looked like an assortment of cooking knives came out of the ceiling. Aragonite started screaming.

Just then the Doctor ran into the room. He whipped out his sonic screwdriver and stared buzzing it all about. The cybermen conversion unit started sparking and the sharp objects went back into the ceiling.

Aragonite was still stuck to the table and the Doctor was having trouble getting her out. He was trying to use his sonic screwdriver to open the parts of the table holing her down. Abruptly electricity started buzzing through the table, electrocuting Aragonite. Jack, then, ran in and grabbed the table, absorbing most of the electricity. When the buzzing stopped, he let go of the table and fell to the ground. Dead again is what Jack thought. Aragonite barely managed to hang on to consciousness as they tried to get her out. When they finally got her out, Jack had somehow come back to life. Aragonite, then blacked out.

When she came to, she found herself back at home. Her mum was missing and she could not remember what had happened. Her memory had been wiped of every unusual thing that happened that night. She went on with her life wondering what had happened to her mum.

THE END.


End file.
